mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Emil Kening
Michael John Kening (Born March 6, 1985) is an American actor, Director, Model Animator, Voice actor, Gaming Player, Animator, Gaming YouTuber, Animator of Polandball (Currently), Narrator, Drawing, Mime Artist, Singer, Musical and Model maker Better Knowns is MikeEmilGaming on Youtube. Nickname simply Mike Emil '''or '''Mike. another comedy stage name is "Mr. Mace Emilik McKening" he was play of Tallest Man with his brothers Brian. Players of Roblox and Team Fortress 2 and Enjoy for Hitler Parodies. and he is Voice actor for Talking Toms Games on his video and playing of Shemp Howard and Harpo Marx and Harold Lloyd Early Life Michael John Kening was Born on March 6, 1985 in Los Angeles, California. his Family was longest of Swedish-Finnish-American. and he has a twin brother named is Bradley James Kening his father Paul Kening was actor, crew and longest working of Tsuburaya Productions. and his mother Laura White was actress and singer he was infant year old. he was films record by his father Paul Kening and his cousin Kenneth and Harry and his twin brothers Bradley. and he has Grandpa was actor for Hollywood and Grandpa was died on 1995 and was burial on Holy Cross Cemetery at Culver City, California. he meeting to his older friends. was joins filming and Video Games player for together. was meeting in High School in September 11, 2001. was early 8:43 am moring. he was sitting tour boat with his friends and family. in south of New York. he was hear big airplane was hitted to North Tower. he and his friends and family was shocked looking at the North Tower was explosive and any papers was fall in sky. on 9:00 am. he and his friends and family was in Brooklyn Bridge was recording video and taken photo in his California home. later. the black airplane was hitted to South Tower. and Mike was recording for Twin Towers. and he was shocked again. After Twin Towers was collapse. he and his friends and family are running to north of Brooklyn way to Twin Towers was clouds to all New York. after twin towers was destroyed and he and his friends and family are almost died and was survived near of South New York. early September 13, 2001 he and his friends and family was return back to his hometown California. He in college in June 23 2002 and he upon graduation, started attending University at Los Angeles in 2003 seen with his old friends Career Early Career Mike's first film on 1985 with Twins Brothers Brian and Father's Friends Joseph Fearing is Director Film. he and Brian Both on Film is 18 Again! ''Both Played for Himself on Watch for gym. he was 12 year old he playing of young John Medge in Comedy show at California show are solo career. in School show. he was record on 1993 with Friends Fritz Denny and Adam Johnson three playing of three kids Ultra Series and Japanese Show his uncle Norman Talking for Mike Is Ultraman Series Long time ago is Work and Japan. Enjoy for Ultraman Series and Kamen Rider Series and Possibly for Super Sentai Series. Norman's Busy for New Ultraman Heisei Film in Japan Father & Her uncle and Her Brother and Her Cousin go to Japan New Series is Ultraman Gaia Mike Like Model is Aerial Base and Music is Beat on Dream on and Power of Gaia (Mike's Fans know for Mike is Work for Tsuburaya Productions)he Is Drums and Credit is Uncredited Mike as one Kajiu is Gan Q No.2 ('Imperfect) ' and Return Back California on August 29, 1999 and Aerial Base Model is Giving for Mike Mike Like Ultraman Cosmos is Newest Series his Friends Harold know is work of Uncle Norman Mike is cameo on Ultraman Gaia Movie (Ultraman Gaia: Once Again Gaia) and he was currnetly was working of Tsuburaya Productions. in all year Harold Warding Career Meeting Harold Jeowarding in May 15 2000 Is Neighbor for California Meet Mike Work Comedy for all USA With Camera In Hotel and All United Statues Work of Comedy 2000 - Final 2009 Mike and Harold and his friends was travel working for Comedian. company manager was gave money for acting job. * in 2002 Show Harold as Adolf Hitler and Mike as Hermann Fegelein (is Hitler's Enemy Army) and his cousin Joe as Alfred Jodl and his older Brother Max as Nazi Member is Parodies World War II. in Chicago Show * in 2003 Show Harold as Ted Healy and Mike as Shemp Howard and his Friends Jeffrey as Larry Fine and with his younger brother Morris as Moe Howard was parody-same of The Three Stooges in South New Jeresey. and 2004 in was replacement by his younger brother Tony was playing Curly Howard (Mike he goes to Germany) in California. ** he was cameo on Downfall. he was playing of Bernd von Loringhoven with Brother James as german man * in 2006 Show Harold as Grouch Marx and Mike as Harpo Marx and his Brother James as Zeppo Marx is Parodies for Marx Brothers and with others Person as for Chico Marx and Gummo Marx * in 2007 show Harold as Charlie Chaplin and Mike as Harold Lloyd and brother Chuck as Buster Keaton is Parodies for Comedy Silent actor is Home Movie * in 2008-2009 Show Harold as Henry the Conductor and Mike as Jeremy the Salesman and Sam as Adam on Comedy Show. at Las Vegas to Los Angeles. and after of Harold's acting career on Downfall (German films) ) and Alfred Jodl was portrayed by Christian Redl]] Mike is travel with his younger brothers James. story of Germany in 2003 and he replace by his younger brothers Tony. in Germany was history he layed for Bernd Freytag von Loringhoven and brother James was play of cameo he Knowns History of World War II on 1945. Mike and James was goes to home after is Downfall was available on September 16, 2004 Death of Harold Warding in November 29, 2009. he was walking in Tower and he was hear of shotgun and he was looking at Harold's body was shot in head and body. was killed by Jean Steven Biring (Jean was escape of police find of Jean. later Jean was killed by suicide) he and his friends and family was came to Harold's funeral and Mike say "Goodbye my buddy and all friends are Missed you!". after Harold's passed was replace by editor Ted Douglas Rock he is best of Harold. Video Game Career Kening was starting for animator and voice acting. he was voice acting for Radio and people from Lego City Undercover. and he was voice the male bots for Job Simulator and Vacation Simulator. and he was starting play people from Grand Theft Auto series. he was motion-capsule of others characters. YouTube he was starting YouTuber channel was Gaming Yotuber on 2005/2006. he was second was than of Jawed Karim. his fist channel was shut down in December 26, 2013 was nowhere we found them his new channel in Joined May 12, 2014. he make of roblox and Team Fortress 2 and Ultra Series. he never retirement and he looking of copyright notes are careful. in 2019 and 2020 he became safety of young childs are watching video was taken rule by Coppa and FTC (company was Mike's worst rules) Currently Year he record of new channel to Gaming videos and film and was upload many day. YouTube is Record of Gaming Video and Hitler Parodies. April 2017 Mike got play for Tattletail RP (now is ened) Kening was working for his hometown Los Angeles on current year he was return of his hometown and he was return to his living home was New York City. and he was voice actor playing of Another characters on The Angry Birds Movie and he return of The Angry Birds Movie 2. he come to actor for Hollywood film on all years on April 2019, he Made of Kaiju of Tsuburaya Productions and make Team Fortress 2 voice lines he title name is Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. he make all Ultra and Kaiju on video on October 1, 2019 Mike was report himself. he no long are YouTubers. he playing of Roblox and Team Fortress 2. in after night he disappeared was unknown possibly was is worker of YouTube is ruined to him. he upload of private video was unknown title. In October 3, 2019 he return of his YouTubers again. he talking to All Worldwide are Copyrighted of Video. special video in Birthday of Susumu Kurobe or Special in Halloween event and later in Thursday was special day of Big Town Studio on December 10, 2019 In October 13, 2019. he have unlock hats of Team Fortress 2. was complete plans. has Halloween costume. and in December 1, 2019 he has new planned of video in 2020 after Coppa was taken of YouTube rule in New Year day. in before Friday he was goes to Japan with his friends and take helped by his friends and family. in Saturday and Sunday he take of Kamen Rider CSM belt in The Henshin display in Monday he was return America make video for soon. in January 4, 2020. he was make for Can-Can Remix for Downfall Parody was uploaded on some January day. and he was maked Hitler's hans pulls the plans Personal life Kening was Married for Sarah Jackson on May 21, 2004 and have five sons and four daughters he is a vegetarian, exercise, sports, party person and rock music fan, Family-Friendly person he living in New York City. with his wife and his children. with Youngers Brothers Justin Kening who like game is Roblox was live stream in New York and in October 17, 2019 he have new car. in January 1, 2020. he was became safety of young childs in YouTube video. on November 13, 2019. he look his son Adam are sick in bathroom and takes to Hospital in 19:23 pm. Son * Sam Kening (Born 2006) * Adam Kening (Born 2008) * Seth Jake Kening (Born 2009) * Jimmy Kening (Born 2010) * Henry Kening (Born 2015) Daughter * Holly Kening (Born 2007) * Jane Kening (Born 2008) * Julie Kening (Born 2013) * Kate Kening (Born 2016) About Him Job and profile site * Tsuburaya Productions (early 1994-1995, 1996-Present) * Toei Company (1997-Present) * YouTube (2005-2013, 2014-Present) * Roblox Studio * Roblox Animation (early 2008-2013, 2016-Present) * Warner Bros. (2005-Present) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2003-Present) * NISLT's Record Video (2013-Present, after was return for NISLT on Future) * Hitler Parodies (early 2010-2017. 2018-Present) * Renegade Animation (2007-2009, after The Mr. Men Show was ended series) * Big Town Film Studio (early 1999, 2014-Present, Founder of Studios) * The Story Film Studio Company (2019-Present, Co-Founder of Studio with George Kening) * Deviantart (2000-2014, 2018-Present) * Twitter (2006-2015, 2017-Present) Gaming Player * Team Fortress 2 (2007-Currently) * Roblox (2006-Present) * Angry Birds (2009-Currently) * Plants vs. Zombies (2009-Currently) * Minecraft (2011-Currently) * Nintendo (1989-Currently) * Five Nights at Freddy's (2014-Currently) * Five Nights at Freddy's on Roblox (2014-Currently) * Happy Wheels (2013-Currently) * Tattletail (2016-2017) * Online Free Games Other Name * Moe Lucas Kening (on High School) * Michael J. Kening (Middle Name "J" was John) * Mike E. Kening (Middle Name "E" was Emil and Ernest) * Michael Ernest Kening (his full name was on original credit video) * Twin Guy (with Brian) * Mr. Mace McKening (from comedy name by himself and his friends) Language of Name * Japanese (マイク・エミル・ケニング ''Maiku emiru keningu) * Korean (마이크 에밀 케닝 maikeu emil kening) * Russian (Майк Эмиль Кенинг Mayk Emil' Kening) * Thai (ไมค์ เอมิล เคนนิ่ง) Characters Roles * Alien Baltan (suit and voice/laugh) * Alien Spell (suit and voice) * Alien Valky (suit and voice) * Alan Crawford (motion and voice only) * Bernd Freytag von Loringhoven (From Downfall, Face Reveal) * Big Bird (suit and voice. from Sesame Street. was in prank only) * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat. was same of Denny Doherty) * Clown (was happy and smile) * Cassette Man * Crazee Dayzee (from Mario Series. with his wife Sarah Jackson) * Dr. Zomboss * Dr. Henry E. Wizarding (from owns Comedy Show) * Darth Vader (suit and voice) * Dan "Danny" Franklin (from Kamen Rider Wizard Parody. was Wizard's friends) * Donald Dock (word for "Uh-huh") * Jasper (word for "Nope!" with Engineer's voice) * Tim Anderson * Talking Tom * Talking Ben * Talking Pierre * Talking Ginger * Talking Angela (double voice) * HandUnit * Henry the Animator * Merasmus * Phone Guy (voice only. was same of Scott Cawthon) * Pokey (from Mario Series. with Sarah and Moe Woodmansen) * Maccer (from GTA San Andreas. was voice prank) * Machines (voice only same of original cast) * Mime artist * Mr. Mace McKening * Mr. Burns (from The Simpsons. same of Harry Shearer) * Ohma Zi-O (suit and voice) * Radio (from Lego City Undercover) * Rukulion (double suit * Harpo Marx (cosplay from prank show) * Shemp Howard (from prank show) * Samekujira (roar voice) * Shnitzel (from Chowder. was same of John DiMaggio) * King Joe (suit and voice roar) * Radioman * Red King (suit and voice roar) * Steven Cargerson (Vice President of America Hiden Intelligence and Zaia Enterprise. was prank of Kamen Rider Zero-One) * Voice of Ziku Driver and Ohma Driver and BeyonDriver and Ridewatches (double voice of Rikiya Koyama and Yohei Onishi) * Venom (Motion capture and voice. from Marvel) * Voice of Decadriver and Diendriver (double voice of Mark Okita) * Voice of Fourze Driver and Nadeshiko Driver and Meteor Driver * Voice of All Smart Brain Drivers (double voice of Takehiko Kano) * Voice all Zecters (double voice of Surage Gajria) * Voice of Mr. Belt and Mach Driver Honoh * Voice for Chicken and Duck (Non-Talking only) * Voice of cute Rabbits * Claptrap (on his video only) * Seven's Superior (suit and voice only) * Zoffy (suit and voice, Neos Universe only) * Father of Ultra (suit and voice actor) * Ultraman King (suit and voice actor) * Ultraman Taro (voice for Taro's special power. said for "Storuim Ray!" and "Ultra Dynamite!" only) * Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Mode suit) * Ultraman Mebius (Phoenix Brave suit) * Ultraman Nice (suit and grunt voice) ** Dr. E.G. (suit and voice) * Owan the Oil Rig (voice) * Tallest Man * Slender man * Gango (suit and roar) * Godzilla (suit/motion-capture and roar) ** Shin Godzilla (motion-capture and roar) ** Godzilla Earth (motion-capture and roar) * Golden Freddy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat. was same of Denny Doherty) * Shadow Freddy * Pyro (on Mike's Video only) * King Boo (laugh voice) * Boo (laugh voice) * Thwomp (grunts voice) * Cheep Cheeps (voice) * Bob-omb (original voice) * Whomp (grunts voice) * Bowser (grunts voice) * Dry Bowser (grunts voice) * Scorbunny (from Pokemon. same of games) * Star Bem Gyeron (suit and voice actor) * Voice of male Sims (from The Sims games) * Shy Guy (on Mike's Video only) * Voice for various Male Bot in Job Simulator & Vacation Simulator (with others voice actor) * Voice for various another Male People in Octodad: Dadliest Catch (with others voice actor) * Voice grunt for various Ultraman (Teach by Masao Nakasone and More: Except of Female Ultra) Gallery Mike as Rukulion.png| Mike playing of Rukulion in Ultraman Gaia Scout Wear Hot Dog Hats.jpg| Mike's formerly picture profile YouTube on early 2019. was used to Steam profile Scout's Best Ball.jpg| Mike's formerly picture profile of YouTube in late 2019 to early 2020. used to Twitter profile MikeEmilGaming's Pictures YouTube 2020.jpg| Mike's currently picture profile of YouTube. (Spy was Mike's twin brother) Trivia * he right handed * he is good person * he is director of Film * he and Brian both are twin person * he became to Narrator on every show * he and his friends both are work of together * he is fans of all The Three Stooges. his Grandfather was tell to him was young * he are not clickbait YouTubers. he dislike the clickbait * he was loved the record video. and editor video with his friends * he was animator of SFM and Roblox Studio on YouTube and more * he was started YouTube in 2005. after YouTube sells to Google on 2006. * he was tallest person was than of John Krasinski and Lance Thirtyacre and Steven Ogg and Robin Atkin Downes and Gary Schwartz and MrBeast and his friends and any people * he was visitor to famous place in every world building. and he was favorite to famous building ** he was visitor to Twin Towers in 2000. after next year Twin Towers was attacked by two airplane. was favorite his memory Building *** in 2001 he and his friend and family was travel again at Twin Towers in early day of 9/11 ** he was visitor to One World Trade Center. he and his friends and family was visitor for new Skyscraper. was favorite Skyscraper ** he was visitor to King Power Mahanakhon in Bangkok at Thailand. was favorite Skyscraper * he was like testing for weapons in Training Mode and own severs by himself (was there no other player). * he was playing of Mime artist. he was childhood play the Mime was never speaking and a the wall. * he is older YouTuber of YouTube. he is younger age of Toby Turner (both was births in 1985) and he older is age of some Youtuber was births in March 7 - December 1985. * he is older of Downfall Parody YouTuber. next 1 year than of Stacy Lee Blackmon (Hitler Rants Parodies) * he like drinking of Soda (sometime was sugar and he was drink of zero sugar), Water, Fruit juice and Milkshakes * he like of History of World War 2 and Cold War. his family was Army of American. in Cold War his family was freedom * he make nickname in Big Town Studio and Comedy was called "Mr. Mace Emilik McKening" is a stage name in Comedy. first of Mace is from Another Mace Windu from Star Wars. he like Samuel L. Jackson parts films * he has childhood's Japanese travel toy is Ultraman and Kamen Rider. he older year old and take collection for his kids play the toy. and is pay for site seller * he and his wife Sarah. he travel to Japan and he meeting of Pankun the monkey and James the bulldog both are animal Comedy show in Japan in 2004 to 2012. he and Sarah is laughing look at both. record by Comedy Japanese. in Pankun and James travel. * he was younger. after cast of The Three Stooges was death was young. Joe Besser's death in March 1, 1988 (was 2 year old). and Joe DeRita's death in July 3, 1993 (was 8 year old), and Emil Sitka's death in January 16, 1998 (was 12 year old) * he was speaking seven language is. English (American), Japanese, Swedish, Finnish, French, German, Italian * he in all of The Fast and the Furious. he playing of walking person in movie and his favorite films series and is cameo appearance. he was 15 year old in first films. he growing age was cameo in any time. * he and Moe Woodmansen and Frank Eddies these actor playing of many voice of Characters * he loves singer of many famous and he sing of Japanese language he member of Ultra Series and English for American that was Rapper and Rock and Pop. he singer with his friends Rodney Joe Palma * he playing of all Kamen Rider Belt is voice actor on them ** he playing all of Fourze Driver and Nadeshiko Driver and Meteor Driver ** he playing all of Decadriver and Diendriver same of Mark Okita ** he playing all of All Smart Brain Drivers same of Takehiko Kano (Kano is can speaking of English word) ** he playing all of Mr. Belt and Mach Driver Honoh same Chris Peppler and George Williams ** he playing all of Zecters same Surage Gajria (Surage's voice is slow and fast voice) ** he playing of all Ziku-Driver and Ridewatch and Beyondriver * He playing of all characters Nintendo on Mario Series ** he playing of Shy Guy. same of Nate Bihldorff ** he playing of Boo and King Boo. same of Sanae Suzaki and Toru Asakawa ** he playing of Bob-omb. same of original voice of Bob-omb was removed in new games ** he grunts voice of Thwomp and Whomp. both characters was by Sound Programmer ** he playing of Cheep Cheeps. his voice are same of his Rabbit cute voice. was say "Bubble! Bubbles!" ** he grunts voice of Bowser and Dry Bowser. same of Kenneth W. James and Scott Burns. he was grunts voice like of Kenny and Scott as well. * he was hating of YouTube who was made the bad game ads everything was word for "loser!" on Android and IOS he slap face to YouTube. likely of NISLT is Slap to Farinz. * he was voice actor owns video with his friends Frank Eddies and many voice actors * he have pets was Puppy and Fish and Cat and Rabbit * he Loved Rabbit is cute animals and he hate people is killed every rabbit and he like watch the small fishing ** he is child he like cute animals his family buy pets stores he buy the rabbits ** he are not PETA person. he is owner of rabbits ** he think for himself of voice. he made good idea voice for cute voice has faster and highest voice ** his rabbit got newborn baby and Mike he shocked and happy and Baby Rabbit eyes is open * he was playing voice of Pyro are custom voice from Team Fortress 2 same for Dennis Bateman. current Pyro was Mike's favorite characters. was prank voices for Pyro * he was made for TF2 Dub on Ultra Series just follow for Kaiju and Ultra * he like Roblox Studios. and sometime he angry was bad the problems from Roblox he cheat of Login for long day. * he was make for Ultra's Transformation Item on Roblox and see also * he was cameo in famous video games was real life movies. ** in Super Mario Bros. was playing boy in walking town. ** in Detective Pikachu. was playing Pokémon trainer and cheer person ** in Sonic the Hedgehog. was playing of person walking passed. film was recording in 2018/2019. and Release in 2020 ** in Minecraft. was unknown cameo characters the but films was planned Release in March 4, 2022 *** likely of Villager was NPC from Minecraft * he loved for Gaming Youtuber and he Like for Filming and he deleted of Copyright notices * his birthdate was March 6. any people was same of his birthdate was Tatsumi Nikamoto, Jaret Reddick, Lou Costello and D. L. Hughley. others films was Release in March 6. was ''Ultraman Gaia: The Battle in Hyperspace ''(after his birthday) and any tv series and movie was Release in his birthday March 6 ** Pixar's new movie 2020 was Onward. was Release in his birthday * his favorite funny characters from Kamen Rider was Gut Buster Taro, Ryuga Banjo, Sento Kiryu and any characters * his favorite video game was Super Mario Series, Roblox, Minecraft, Team Fortress 2, Nintendo game series, Garry's Mod, Grand Theft Auto (every 3d and HD series), Job Simulator and Vacation Simulator, VR games, Overwatch, Fortnite, Plants vs Zombies series * his favorite TV show was The Office (American TV Series), Lethal Weapon (TV Series), The Simpsons, American Dad! * his sings for all Ultra Series opening and follow for adult's voice singer and not for Children (voice is young) * his favorite season of world is Summer and Winter and Spring (was birth season) * his favorite Himself is Sings of Ultra Series. Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo, Shuwatch! Ultraman Zearth, Beat on Dream on, Return of Ultraman * his Favorite planet is Saturn and Uranus (both planets have rings) * his Favorite class is English and Music and Science and History in his life schools * his Favorite fruit is Apple and Orange and Grape * his Favorite American singer. Michael Jackson, Rick Astley, Elvis, DJ Alan Aalker * his favorites The Simpsons characters was. Homer Simpson, Mr. Burns, any characters * his Favorite of FNaF Characters Golden Freddy, Toy Chica, Springtrap, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Ballora, Ennard, Phone Guy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Funtime Chica, Fredbear, Pigpatch, No. 1 Crate, Mr. Can-Do, Mr. Hugs, Lefty, Helpy, Orville Elephant, Music Man, Security Puppet, Funtime Foxy, Lolbit, Nightmarionne * his Favorite Team Fortress 2 Characters All Classes, Merasmus, Redmond & Blutarch Mann, Saxton Hale, Bombinomicon. (he play of all classes in games. but any player was single characters was no wants sniper or spy and evermore in Cause mode and MVM mode. that was disappointed to him) * his Favorite models was Aerial Base, Train from Team Fortress 2, Bombinomicon, MAC Station, ZAT Base, and any more * his Favorites characters of Pokemon. is Pikachu, Scorbunny, Psyduck, Mewtwo, Grookey, Sobble * his Creator for Idea on Roblox Animation and Make for Base on Model * His Favorite Ultra Series Music Beat on Dream on and More * His favorites characters from Theodore Tugboat. was Owan the Oil Rig and Guysborough the grumpy barge. and Donald Dock and Sigrid and Brunswick. ** in 2001 he was visited to Canada at Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. and he was taken photo of Owan and Sigrid. and he was older and visited again. but he saw current museum was Owan and Sigrid models are no longer in display. and he was make for Owan model was replica. *** Owan's model was heavy and tall. and but Sigrid's model are not heavy and she was same of Tugboats set. * His favorite suit form of Kamen Rider series. and he was playing of double suit in his series ** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Amazing Mighty *** Ultimate form *** Rising Ultimate ** Kamen Rider Agito *** Trinity Form *** Burning Form *** Shining Form ** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Surivive form ** Kamen Rider Faiz *** Axel form *** Blaster form ** Kamen Rider Blade *** Jack Form *** King form ** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Hyper form ** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Liner from *** Climax form ** Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Vega Form *** Zero Form ** Kamen Rider Kiva *** DoGaBaKi Form *** Emperor Form (Normal and Rampage) **** DoGaBaKi Emperor Form ** Kamen Rider Decade *** Complete Form *** Strongest Complete Form ** Kamen Rider Diend *** Complete Form ** Kamen Rider W *** FangJoker and FangTrigger (was manga book) *** CycloneJokerXtreme *** CycloneAccelXtreme *** CycloneJokerGoldXtreme ** Kamen Rider Accel *** Trial *** Accel Booster ** Kamen Rider OOO *** Tajadol Combo *** Putotyra Combo *** Super Combo *** Tamashii Combo ** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Cosmic States *** Fusion States (Meteor and Meteor Nadeshiko States) ** Kamen Rider Meteor *** Meteor Storm ** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Infinity Style ** Kamen Rider Beast *** Beast Hyper ** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kachidoki Arms *** Kiwami Arms ** Kamen Rider Zangetsu *** Kachidoki Arms ** Kamen Rider Amazon Omega *** New Omega ** Kamen Rider Drive *** Type Dead Heat *** Type High Speed *** Type Special *** Type Tridoron ** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Grateful Damashii *** Toucon Boost Damashii *** Mugen Damashii ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Double Action Gamer Level XX (both of left and right) *** Creator Gamer *** Muteki Gamer ** Kamen Rider Build *** RabbitTank Sparkling Form *** every Hazard Form **** RabbitTank Hazard Form **** SmaphoWolf Hazard Form **** HawkGatling Hazard Form **** KeyDragon Hazard Form *** RabbitRabbit Form & TankTank Form *** Rabbit Dragon Form *** Genius form *** Cross-ZBuild form *** Rabbit Form (Evol-Driver) *** Kamen Rider Metal Build **** Phantom Build ** Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Cross-Z Magma *** Great Cross-Z *** Cross-Z Charge *** Cross-ZBuild form *** Cross-ZEvol form ** Kamen Rider Zi-O *** OOOArmor *** DecadeArmor *** Kamen Rider Zi-O II form *** Grand Zi-O form and Ohma Zi-O (Grand and Ohma both are his best favorite) *** Kamen Rider Zi-O (Mirror World version) *** Kamen Rider Zi-O Special Form **** Ohma Form **** WozArmor ** Another Zi-O *** Another Zi-O II *** Another Ohma Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Woz *** Futurering **** Futurering Shinobi **** Futurering Quiz **** Futurering Kikai *** All Ginga Miridewatch form **** WozGingaFinaly **** WozGingaWakusei **** WozGingaTaiyo ** Kamen Rider Geiz *** FaizArmor *** GenmArmor *** GhostArmor *** GeizRevive (all forms) *** Geiz Majesty Form *** Kamen Rider Geiz (Mirror World version) was not in series. that was make by himself in editon ** Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Rising Hopper (was MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser) *** Shining Hopper (Normal and Assault Form) *** MetalCluster Hopper ** Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Assault Wolf *** Super and Final forms (not seen yet. was future) ** Kamen Rider Thouser *** Normal form *** Super and Final forms (not seen yet. was future) * His Favorite Ultraman Gaia's Power Photon Stream and Photon Edge * His Favorite Ultraman Leo's Kaiju Non suit actor Kaiju is Silver Bloome for HIS Favorite Kaiju and Later for Pet is Dory and another Bad Things on Roblox giving for Censored "Silver Bloome" and rename is Jellyfish * His Favorite Kaiju of Ultra Series ** Ultra Q Kaiju: Kemur Man & The Train In The Vary Dimension & Cicada Human ** Ultraman Kaiju: Pigmon & Zetton & Alien Baltan & Gango & Dada & Geronimon & Gomora ** Ultraseven Kaiju: Eleking & King Joe & Alien Spell & Star Bem Gyeron ** Ultraman Taro Kaiju: Alien Valky, Samekujira ** Ultraman Leo Kaiju Silver Bloome (was best favorite) & added to soon ** added to soon External links * MikeEmilGaming on YouTube * Mike Emil on Twitter * MikeEmilStudio on Deviantart * Roblox profile * MikeEmilGaming Twitch * MikeEmilGamingYT on Minecraft and Steam games (Team Fortress 2) Category:People Category:Director Category:Actor Category:Youtuber Category:Player Category:Roblox Player Category:Kening Family Category:Animator Category:Voice Actor Category:Minecraft Player Category:American People Category:Singer Category:Composer Category:Team Fortress 2 Player Category:Narrators Category:Suit Actors Category:People from California Category:1980s births Category:Ultraman Gaia cast Category:Downfall (2004) cast Category:A to Z